James Bond film locations
James Bond film locations refers to the many locations in which the James Bond series of films were set (which does not always correspond to the shooting locations). Most often, James Bond visits countries in Western Europe and parts of the United States, but occasionally goes to other countries such as Japan or India. Some fictional countries, unnamed countries, or locations in unspecific areas are shown in the films. See also: James Bond film shooting locations and James Bond novel locations. Places James Bond visits in the films Most of the countries James Bond is shown to going to in the films, the films were actually shot in. The only ones that were shown as places that he went to but where the films were not shot in were Cuba, Czechoslovakia, Yugoslavia, Albania, Afghanistan, Lebanon and Macau, as well as the USSR (Although Bond films were later filmed in Russia and Azerbaijan). Europe *England - In almost all Bond films, Bond is shown in England, usually in London. However in You Only Live Twice he is only in the Far East. He also goes to other areas outside London, such as areas in the country such as a retreat in Thunderball. *France - Bond goes to Paris in A View to a Kill, climbing the Eiffel Tower. The start of Thunderball is set in France, where James Bond uses his jetpack. *Monaco - In Dr. No Bond is at a casino in Monte Carlo in Monaco where he first uses the phrase "Bond, James Bond". He is at Monaco in GoldenEye, where a Tiger helicopter is stolen. *The Netherlands - He ends up in a fight in an elevator in Amsterdam in Diamonds Are Forever. *Italy - In Moonraker Bond is in Venice in Italy with a gondola which drives on land, he appears in Venice briefly at the end of From Russia with Love; he is also in Italy in For Your Eyes Only when he is being chased by an East German Olympic skier. He visits the Italian island of Sardinia in The Spy Who Loved Me (after the KGB agent XXX directed them there, Bond had originally thought of going to the French island of Corsica). *Scotland - Bond travels to Scotland in Skyfall with M, to his ancestral home. Bond, M, Q and others also spend time in Scotland in The World is Not Enough, where Eilean Donan Castle acts as MI6 headquarters. *Spain - Bond goes to a villa in Spain in For Your Eyes Only. He also meets a contact in Spain in On Her Majesty's Secret Service in Madrid. The start of The World Is Not Enough is set in Bilbao in Spain. At the start of The Living Daylights Bond is involved in an operation to test the defenses of Gibraltar. *Switzerland - Much of On Her Majesty's Secret Service is set in Switzerland. He also follows Goldfinger into Geneva and to his secret facility in Switzerland in Goldfinger. *Czechoslovakia and Austria - Bond is in Bratislava in what was then Czechoslovakia (now Slovakia) in The Living Daylights, where he helps a Soviet general to defect. He goes to other parts of Czechoslovakia and escapes into Austria, where he visits Vienna. The start of The Spy Who Loved Me has a skiing chase sequence set in Austria also. *Germany - Bond is in Hamburg in Germany in Tomorrow Never Dies chasing media mogul Elliot Carver. In Octopussy Bond is shown in West Berlin heading into East Berlin, and also at Karl-Marx-Stadt (now Chemnitz) in East Germany, before going on a train into West Germany to an U.S. Air Force base at the fictional location of Feldstadt. *Iceland - Part of Die Another Day is set in Iceland. *Greece - Bond goes to Greece in For Your Eyes Only, including the Meteora monasteries. *Turkey - Bond is in Istanbul in Turkey at the Hagia Sofia in From Russia with Love. He is also in Istanbul in The World Is Not Enough. *Eastern Europe - In From Russia with Love, Bond travels through Eastern Europe from Istanbul on the Orient Express. This train would presumably have travelled through Bulgaria. Zagreb in Yugoslavia (now Croatia) features prominently. He heads from the train, over land and by boat into the Adriatic Sea. He also is part of a raid into Albania in For Your Eyes Only. *Russia - Bond demolishes parts of St. Petersburg in a tank in GoldenEye. This is the only time he is shown in a Russian city. He is part of a secret operation in a Soviet dam in a flashback in GoldenEye, and is also shown in Siberia at the start of A View to a Kill before he escapes on a submarine. Americas *United States - Several times James Bond has been to the United States; the places he has been to include Fort Knox, Kentucky in Goldfinger; New York City, New York and New Orleans, Louisiana in Live and Let Die; Las Vegas, Nevada in Diamonds are Forever; San Francisco, California in A View to a kill where the Golden Gate Bridge features prominently; Baltimore, Maryland in Goldfinger where his plane stops on its way to Kentucky; Bond also goes to Drax's French villa which has been transported to California in Moonraker; Miami, Florida at the start of Goldfinger and for Felix Leiter's wedding at the start of Licence to Kill. At the end of Live and Let Die he takes the train from New Orleans to Washington which is presumably the Southern Crescent. While he is not shown there in the movie, at the start of A View to a Kill, Bond leaves Siberia for Alaska saying it will take him several days to get there. *Canada - James Bond does not set foot in Canada in the films; however, in Goldfinger, Pussy Galore tells him that the plane they are on between Geneva and Baltimore is flying over Newfoundland. *Caribbean - In GoldenEye he goes to a secret satellite facility in Cuba. He also goes to Cuba in Die Another Day where he goes to Havana. In Dr. No he visits Jamaica including Kingston and the fictional island of Crab Key; Thunderball is set largely in the Bahamas. The unofficial Bond film Never Say Never Again is also set in the Bahamas. In Licence to Kill Bond goes to the fictional city of Isthmus City, which is based on Panama City. In Live and Let Die he goes to the fictional Caribbean island of San Monique. *South America - The only time Bond has been to South America was in Moonraker when he goes to Rio de Janeiro, and up the Amazon River in a speedboat, to Drax's secret facility in the Amazon jungle. Asia *Japan - Most of You Only Live Twice is set in Japan. He also appears there briefly at the start of Diamonds Are Forever. *Hong Kong - Bond is "killed" in Hong Kong at the start of You Only Live Twice, and he is also there in The Man With the Golden Gun where he goes to a secret base inside the wrecked RMS Queen Elizabeth in the harbor. He also appears at a hotel in Hong Kong in Die Another Day. *Vietnam - He drives through Saigon in Vietnam on a motorbike in Tomorrow Never Dies. *Korea - He is captured in North Korea in Die Another Day, and is later released across the border into South Korea. *China - While several films involve China, Bond does not actually travel to the mainland (outside of Hong Kong). He is onboard a stealth ship off the coast of China in Tomorrow Never Dies, and also in that film is parachute dropped into ocean which is believed to be Chinese, but which ends up being Vietnamese. He also appears at a US Air Force base in the South China Sea in that film. In The Man With the Golden Gun the finale is on an island off the coast of China, where Bond and Scaramanga duel. However, Bond does go to Hong Kong in Die Another Day which was part of China when it was filmed (2002). *Thailand - Bond goes to Thailand in The Man With the Golden Gun. *India - Much of Octopussy is set in India where Bond visit's Octopussy's and Kamal's palaces. *Afghanistan - The finale of The Living Daylights is set in Afghanistan where Bond escapes from a Soviet air force base and joins the mujahideen *Pakistan - At the end of The Living Daylights Bond crashes a Soviet aircraft in Pakistan, where he heads off for Karachi, where he "knows a great restaurant". *Caucasus - The start of Tomorrow Never Dies involves an arms bazaar "on the Russian border". It is close to the Black Sea where a British ship fires a missile on it, so it could be presumed to be Azerbaijan or Georgia but it is not actually identified. Bond goes to Baku in Azerbaijan in The World Is Not Enough. *Middle East - In The Man With the Golden Gun he goes to Beirut in Lebanon. Africa *Egypt - In the pre-credits sequence of Diamonds Are Forever, Bond is briefly shown punching a man in the face in Cairo at a blackjack table while looking for Blofeld. In The Spy Who Loved Me, Bond goes to Egypt near the Great Pyramids. *Morocco - In The Living Daylights, Bond pursues General Pushkin, head of the KGB, to Tangier, and fakes Pushkin's assassination. Near the end of the film, he returns to Tangier to take down the villain Brad Whitaker. *Also, Bond rescues his girl in Never Say Never Again from an unnamed North African country. The start of Moonraker shows Bond returning from "Africa" where he and Jaws fight on their way out of a plane. Bond thinks he will be sent to South Africa in Diamonds are Forever, saying "I've always wanted to go to South Africa" but he is in fact sent to the Netherlands. In 2011, director Sam Mendes confirmed that he would visit South Africa in Bond 23. However, this idea was later scrapped by the franchise. Other *Outer Space - In Moonraker Bond flies one of Drax's shuttles from his launch center in the Amazon to his space station. In You Only Live Twice, Bond very nearly went into space, with him disguised as an astronaut but being stopped from boarding the SPECTRE craft at the last second by Blofeld. Antarctica and Oceania To date no film has taken place in Antarctica or Oceania. External links Category:Locations